Hamburguesas y patatas fritas, Ukyô está en juego
by karburator
Summary: Ukyô posee la receta que hará que Ranma caiga entre sus brazos, pero la aparición de un nuevo alumno de intercambio le pondrá las cosas difíciles.
1. El okonomiyaki de la discordia

===========================  
Hamburguesas y patatas fritas.  
  
Ukyô está en juego.  
  
El desafío doble de Ranma.  
===========================  
  
_1. El okonomiyaki de la discordia._  
  
—¡Ukyô! ¡Qué pronto abres hoy!  
  
—¡Hola, señor Ogura! ¡Síííí! —respondió, risueña.  
  
Lentamente, la calle comenzó a llenarse con un apetitoso aroma. Aún eran las ocho de la mañana, pero Ukyô estaba puesta manos a la obra. Sin embargo, su intención no era empezar a hacer caja. En la mente llevaba la idea fija de ponerle las cosas claras a Ranma de una vez por todas. Estaba harta del juego a tres bandas que mantenían Shampoo, Akane y ella. Mientras un sol naciente colgado en la pared asomaba por detrás de su coronilla, Ukyô gritó para sus adentros: "¡¡Ranma!! ¡Prepárate! ¡Hoy empieza mi plan de acoso! ¡La Técnica Definitiva del Enamoramiento Okonomiyakero! Mi receta de amor te hará caer en mis brazos. ¡¡JAJAJA!!"  
  
—Manos a la obra. ¡Carta-okonomiyaki de declaración de amor!  
  
El sol comenzaba a levantarse mientras Ukyô se esmeraba en confeccionar el mejor Okonomiyaki-declaración de amor, y bajo ese mismo sol de la mañana que apenas empezaba a calentar Nerima con sus rayos, dos figuras corrían por las estrechas calles en dirección al Instituto Fûrinkan, la primera seguida a cierta distancia de la segunda.  
  
—¡¡Ranmaaaaa!! ¡No huyas, imbécil!  
  
Ranma miró hacia detrás sin de dejar de correr dedicando una mueca a Akane.  
  
—¡¡Gññeeeeeee!! ¡No estoy huyendo! ¡Necesito agua caliente! —y mientras decía ésto, notó cómo una sombra empezaba a cernirse sobre ella oscureciendo la luz del sol. Un contenedor de basura (lleno) lanzado por Akane se dirigía por los aires directo hacia ella, pero justo un segundo antes de que la alcanzara, algo la hizo resbalar, dando con la espalda y la cabeza contra en suelo.  
  
—Aayysss —se quejó mientras se quedaba sentada en el suelo. -TONK- El incidente la pilló desprevenida, y le impidió evitar el buzón de correos que le había lanzado Akane tras fallar con el contenedor. Con una mueca de amargura se llevó las manos a la cabeza para palparse el chichón. Al tacto notó que se le había quedado grabado el relieve del logotipo del servicio de correos. Akane llegó hasta donde estaba Ranma.  
  
—¡Lo tienes bien merecido, por insensible!  
  
¿Cómo has resbalado? —se interesó.  
  
—Ayyyy —seguía quejándose con un lagrimón que le caía del ojo—. No lo sé.  
  
Ambas miraron al suelo. "Hamburguesa doble-winky extra extra chorreante". Aquel papel grasiento que había contenido una hamburguesa fue lo que le hizo dar el resbalón.  
  
—Es reciente —dijo Akane. Miraron hacia el fondo de la calle. En el suelo había un rastro de patatas fritas que conducía directo a las puertas del Fûrinkan.  
  
-DING DONG DANG DONG-  
  
Cuando sonó el carillón del instituto, en el aula de 1º F ya estaban todos sentados atentos a la presentación que iba a hacer el profesor. Expectantes, todos apuntaban con su mirada al alumno que permanecía de pie junto a la mesa del profesor. Era un chaval rubito, de piel sonrosada, ojijunto, no muy alto y algo gordo.  
  
—Os presento al nuevo alumno —dijo por fin el profesor—. Se llama Burguer Jonhson y es de los Estados Unidos. Viene por el programa de intercambio. Espero que seáis amables con él y que le ayudéis a conocer la escuela.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, el pupitre en el que se había sentado Burguer era un hervidero de gente. La gente quería establecer contacto con él. Ver a un occidental era algo exótico y fuera de lo común. Todo eran propuestas invitando al nuevo a ir a una sesión de karaoke o pidiéndole que dijera algo en inglés.  
  
—¡Di algo, di algo!  
  
—Sí, sí, ¡qué hable!  
  
—¡El inglés suena tan moderno!  
  
—My taylor is rich.  
  
—¡Bieeeen! ¡Ha hablado!  
  
—Me pregunto qué alumno del Fûrinkan habrá ido de intercambio a los Estados Unidos.  
  
Mientras tanto, en una playa de California: —Who's that nerd?  
  
—I don't know. He looks ridiculous dressed that way.  
  
—What kinda disguise's that?  
  
—¡Soy Tatewaki Kunô, capitán del club de kendo del Instituto Fûrinkan, también llamado El Trueno Azul!  
  
Pero mientras buena parte de los compañeros se arremolinaba alrededor de Burguer, unos pocos pasaban del tema, dedicándose por completo a la comida contenida en sus fiambreras. Entre ellos estaban Ranma y Akane. Ella estaba bastante seria, aún molesta por lo que había pasado esa mañana. Él en cambio, la miraba furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose porqué Akane tenía que tomarse a mal la observación que le había hecho esa misma mañana. "Me encanta cuando te enfadas; la cara se te pone tan azul como el vestido de colegiala" había dicho Ranma. O quizá no se trataba de éso. Tal vez se trataba de lo que le dijo durante el desayuno. "Cuando comes engulles como un pato". O tal vez tampoco fuera eso. Bien mirado podía tratarse de lo que había comentado acerca de los encantos de Akane. "Aún no he entendido porqué no intentas mejorar tu aspecto. Fíjate en Shampoo". ¡Vaya! Probablemente ese comentario era el que le había valido el chapuzón que Akane le dio en el canal. "¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas las mujeres?"  
  
Desde el pasillo que conducía al aula de 1º F, Ukyô oía un murmullo algo más fuerte de lo habitual.  
  
"¿Qué será ese jaleo?", pensaba. En cuanto se asomó por el marco de la puerta vio de qué se trataba. Alrededor de uno de los pupitres se arremolinaba una cantidad inusual de gente, eclipsando totalmente a la persona que allí se sentaba, y eclipsando también a la persona que se sentaba en el pupitre diametralmente opuesto, es decir, a Ranma. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara.  
  
"Ranma se sienta detrás de ese montón de gente. Eso significa que Ranma... ¡no me puede ver! ¡Genial! Puedo lanzarle mi carta amor sin que me vea. Le llegará como caída del cielo. Se la lanzaré y esperaré detrás de la puerta. En cuanto le de un bocado sentirá un deseo irrefrenable de saltar a mis brazos, ¡y delante de todo el mundo!"  
  
—¡¡Ran-chan, atrapa ésto!! —y con un rápido movimiento lanzó un okonomiyaki por encima del corro de gente que estaba alrededor de Burguer, pero el okonomiyaki fue interceptado en su camino. Una figura grande y sonrosada se elevó de un salto por encima del corro de alumnos atrapando la el okonomiyaki-carta de amor con la boca con la misma destreza con la que lo habría hecho un perro. Con el primer bocado, los ojos de Burguer se iluminaron. Un marco de flores apareció alrededor de su cara, y sobre el fondo fuegos artificiales resplandecían con la luz de un nuevo amor. Ukyô se quedó petrificada ante la escena, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el nuevo alumno había saltado a sus brazos, sin darle tiempo siquiera a defenderse con su pala.  
  
—¡¡¿¿Pero tú quien eres??!! ¡El okonomiyaki ni era para ti!  
  
—¡Algo tan delicioso debe de ser obra de un ángel! ¡Es tan exquisito que ni siquiera necesita ketchup!  
  
—¡Suéltame, pelmazo!  
  
—¡Me casaré contigo si es así como lo quieres! Oh, Dear! Ésto si que es llegar y besar el santo.  
  
—¿Pero quien dice nada de casarse? —chillaba Ukyô. El corrillo de gente que antes estaba alrededor de la mesa de Burguer ahora miraba a la pareja con los ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de total incredulidad. Uno de ellos leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito con salsa sobre lo que quedaba del okonomiyaki:  
  
—Te quiero. Cásate conmigo... y el resto se lo ha comido Burguer. ¿Qué más ponía, Ukyô?  
  
—¿Y tú que crees? ¡Eso era para Ranma! —gritaba colérica, aún entre los brazos de Burguer, quien la llevaba en volandas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
—¿El qué era para mí? —Ranma apareció por la puerta de la clase seguido de Akane, justo detrás de donde estaba Ukyô.  
  
—¡Ran-chan! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? —chillaba Ukyô.  
  
—Pues había ido a... ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?  
  
—¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Este tipo se ha tirado encima de mí como un pulpo!  
  
Burguer seguía apretándose contra Ukyô, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
—Oh yes! Oh yes! Wonderful love!.  
  
—Hehehe. Parece que te quiere mucho —se burló él.  
  
—¡Imbécil! ¿Es que no vas a ayudar a tu prometida? La expresión en la cara de Ranma cambió.  
  
—Es queeee... —Miró a un lado y a otro; miró a Akane, Akane miró a Ukyô, Ukyô miró a Ranma, y Ranma ya no supo a donde mirar.  
  
—Eso, eso, Ranma —dijo Akane con tono sarcástico. —¿Porqué no la ayudas?  
  
—¿A ti quien te ha preguntado? —contestó, gruñón.  
  
—Es tu prometida ¿no?  
  
—¿Really? ¿Lo es? —preguntó una voz con acento. Burguer había soltado a Ukyô, quien intentaba recuperarse del shock.  
  
—Bueno, pues... —Evidentemente, Ranma no sabía qué decir. Akane estaba delante, y ello forzaba la situación. Si decía que era el prometido de Ukyô, Akane se lo tomaría bastante mal. Ya podía imaginarse a Akane sacando el mazo gigante para sacudirle a base de bien.  
  
—¡Ran-chan, idiota!  
  
-PLONK-  
  
La pala de Ukyô dejó a Ranma planchado y con los dientes clavados en el suelo.  
  
—Oh, yeah! Éso significa que no es tu prometida. Ninguna prometida pegaría a su novio de esa manera. ¡A mi brazos, honey!  
  
-PLONK-  
  
Esta vez, la pala adquirió el relieve de la cara regordeta de Burguer.  
  
—Me has pegado —dijo Burguer con cara triste—. ¿Por qué pegas a tu prometido?  
  
—¡¡¿Quién ha dicho que seas mi prometido?!! —gritó Ukyô enseñando los dientes y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.  
  
—¿Y todo ha sido por culpa de este okonomiyaki? —preguntó Ranma mientras daba un mordisco a lo que quedaba del okonomiyaki-carta de amor. Ni medio segundo después de acabar la frase, Ranma rodeaba con sus brazos a Ukyô, mientras ésta se dejaba hacer con una mirada de felicidad completa, ante el semblante atónito de Akane y del resto de la clase.  
  
—Ran-chaaaa-a-a-an.  
  
—Ut-chaaaa-a-a-an. Detrás de ellos, Akane empezó a ponerse azulada y a aumentar de tamaño. De un puntapié dejó vacío el lugar en el habían estado Ranma, Ukyô y Burguer, mientras a lo lejos, tres figuras se perdían en el cielo después de haber sido propulsadas a través de la ventana por el patadón de Akane.  
  
"¡¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Estúpido, te acordarás de ésta!"  
  
A unos tres kilómetros de allí, Ukyô apareció colgada de la rama de un árbol con los ojos haciendo espirales. Ranma estaba clavado de cabeza sobre la hierba del parque y Burguer se había quedado con la cabeza encajada en una papelera. Ranma se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose restos de tierra y hierba mientras Burguer intentaba sacarse la papelera de la cabeza.  
  
—¡Eh! ¡Ut-chan! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma mirando hacia arriba.  
  
—Nnghaghnhagha —fue todo lo que Ukyô fue capaz de responder.  
  
—Hey you! ¡El de la trenza! Ranma se volvió hacia Burguer. Éste había conseguido poner los pies de nuevo en el suelo, pero aún llevaba la papelera por sombrero, y señalaba directamente a Ranma con un gesto amenazador.  
  
—¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a abrazar a mi prometida?  
  
—¿Desde cuando es tu prometida?  
  
—Desde que me envió esa wonderful tortita de amor declarando sus sentimientos.  
  
—¡Ese okonomiyaki era para mí! —dijo Ranma mostrando el puño.

—En tal caso... ¡Te desafío!  
  
—¿Quieres pelea? ¡Pues prepárate! —dijo Ranma poniéndose en guardia, pero Burguer alzó la mano en señal de alto, y tomando un micrófono prosiguió.  
  
—¿Quién ha hablado de pelea? Te reto a una carrera —dijo señalando a la colina del parque de atracciones.  
  
—¡¡A una carrera de karts de cojinetes colina abajo!!

* * *

らんま½

Continuará...

karburator


	2. La harina del sentimiento Una carrera pa...

===========================  
Hamburguesas y patatas fritas.  
  
Ukyô está en juego.  
  
El desafío doble de Ranma.  
===========================  
  
_2. La harina del sentimiento. Una carrera para tres._  
  
UTCHAN –okonomiyaki-

—¿Karts de cojinetes? ¿Una carrera colina abajo?

—Sí —contestó Ranma con tono despreocupado.

El establecimiento estaba casi vacío, de modo que nada impedía a Ukyô apartarse del trabajo unos instantes para contemplar a su apuesto prometido mientras devoraba con ansia un okonomiyaki preparado con la "receta especial". "Sigue comiendo, cariño" pensaba. "Mientras sigas degustando mi receta del amor incondicional nada podrá separarnos".

—Es pan comido —continuó Ranma.

—¿Y en qué consiste?

—No lo sé, pero no puede ser difícil

-TLONK-

—¡¡Pues infórmate!! —El mango de la pala de Ukyô se dobló sobre la cabeza de Ranma. —¡Qué te estás jugando a tu prometida!

DOJO TENDO –Estilo Musabetsu Kakutô-

—Kasumi, hija, ¿qué es ese ruido?

—No lo sé, papá. Creí que era el calentador del agua, pero parece que viene de otro lado.

—Suena como un rechinar de dientes —apuntó Nabiki. —Y parece que viene del cuarto de Akane.

-ÑiiiIIIC ÑiiiIIIC ÑiiiIIIC-

Los tres se detuvieron ante la puerta de Akane y pegaron la oreja para tratar de averiguar qué pasaba.

—MAL-DI-TO RAN-MAAAAA —decía Akane entre dientes. Estaba sola en la habitación, sentada en su escritorio frente al cuaderno de inglés. En su mano sujetaba los restos de un lápiz hecho pedazos de tanto apretarlo. —¿Cómo te has atrevido ha hacerme ésto? Delante de toda la clase. Todo el mundo la ha visto. Solo te ha faltado el beso. ¡IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL!

Nabiki, Kasumi y el señor Tendô respiraron con alivio al oír las palabras de Akane.

—¡Éso significa…! —dijo Sôun.

—¡Sssshhhh! ¡Que te va a oír, papá! —le espetó Nabiki.

—Éso significa que… ¡Ranma por fin le ha confesado su amor en público! —Alrededor del señor Tendô apareció un ejército de ángeles de mirada traviesa que anunciaban la buena nueva al toque de corneta, mientras una manada de adorables conejitos, ovejitas y pajaritos pasaba dando brincos frente a él. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, comenzando a verter cataratas de lágrimas de auténtica felicidad. —¡Aaaaahh! ¡Soy tan feliz!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Akane, muy seria y con el gesto torcido.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí?! —gruñó.

—¡A mis brazos mi pequeña Akane! ¡Cuánto he esperado que llegara este momento!

—¿Pero de qué habla? —preguntó mirando a sus hermanas.

—Pues creo que está claro —contestó Nabiki.

—Los tres nos alegramos de que Ranma y tú por fin tengáis las cosas más claras —continuó Kasumi, son su eterno semblante risueño.

La cabeza de Akane crecía por momentos y su mirada se hacía cada vez más sombría mientras su padre la abrazaba, aún derramando lágrimas alegría.

—¡¡¡¿Pero cómo podéis decir éso??!!! —y gritando, con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas, Akane corrió escaleras abajo y salió a la calle.

—¡Akane…! —dijo Kasumi echando a andar para seguirla, pero el tacto de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro la hizo detenerse.

—Kasumi, déjala. Debe haber sido un día duro. Demasiadas emociones... Seguramente irá a buscar a Ranma para refugiarse en sus brazos.

Nabiki se quedó cruzada de brazos contemplando la escena sin decir palabra. "En esta casa nadie tiene remedio", pensaba. "Nadie menos yo, claro".

Después de salir del restaurante de Ukyô, Ranma se dedicó a vagar por el barrio, pensando en alguna manera de averiguar en qué consistía el desafío de que le había lanzado Burguer.

—Carrera de karts de cojinetes colina abajo —se decía, pensativo. "Mmmhhh... Lo de carrera colina abajo lo tengo claro, pero lo del kart de cojinetes..." Estaba claro que quien mejor podía aclararle sus dudas era el mismo Burguer Jonhson, pero por supuesto no tenía la más mínima intención de rebajarse hasta el punto de tener que preguntar a su adversario. Habría sido una vergüenza para él. Necesitaba saber cuanto antes en qué consistía esa carrera; su prometida estaba en juego.

Tras dos horas recorriendo librerías y bibliotecas buscando información que le diera algún tipo de pista sobre lo que estaba buscando, Ranma golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño. "¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ryôga debe de saber de qué se trata! Ha viajado tanto a base de perderse que alguna vez ha tenido que oír hablar de estas competiciones". Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr en dirección a casa de Ryôga. "Empiezo a tener hambre, pero antes de volver a casa para cenar necesito que Ryôga me aclare en qué consisten esas carreras". Dos horas pensando en la manera de afrontar este nuevo reto le habían ha abierto el apetito. Ranma seguía corriendo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que iba a vencer a ese idiota de Burguer. "Voy a vencerlo sea como sea. No pienso entregarle a mi prometida. ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡¡NO PIENSO ENTREGARLE A AKANEEEEE!!".

Pero...

-HiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIISSSSSsssss-

...Ranma dejó de correr en seco, dándose en la boca con la palma de la mano. "¡Ahí va! ¿Mi prometida? ¿Akane? Pero si lo de esta mañana ha sido con Ukyô...". Ranma notaba cierto nerviosismo creciendo en su interior. "¿Y ahora qué hago?" Empezó a saltar por aquí y por allá tratando de despejar las incógnitas; se subía a una verja, se encaramaba a un poste, saltaba sobre un contenedor... "Un momento... Tampoco pasa nada grave, ¿no? Solo se trata de evitar que Ukyô caiga en las manos de ese devorador de hamburguesas. Para nada tengo intención de irme con Ukyô, así que Akane no tiene porqué enfadarse; solo es un favor a una amiga. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué se ha enfadado esta mañana cuando ha aparecido Ukyô en clase?"

Diez minutos más tarde, Ranma llegaba a la puerta de la residencia Hibiki.

—¿Ryô-chan? Hace cinco días que no lo veo. Supongo que no tardará mucho en venir —dijo la señora Hibiki. —Si lo esperas un poco, puede que venga en uno o dos días.

—Pero ¡no puedo esperar tanto!

En ese momento, una voz conocida sonó a unos pocos metros de allí:

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Es cierto eso que dicen?! —Ryôga venía cargado con todo tipo de recuerdos de varios rincones de Japón.

—¡Ryôga! —dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose hacia él dando saltitos y con los brazos abiertos, pero...

-POK- Justo en la punta de la nariz -

...la sombrilla plegada de Ryôga lo detuvo en su avance.

—Dime, Ranma: ¿es verdad que has apostado a tu prometida?

Las palabras de Ryôga resonaron en su cabeza. "...tu prometida, prometida, prometida..." Resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ranma."...tu prometida, tu prometida, tu prometida..."

—¿A mi prometida?

—¡No tienes perdón! —dijo Ryôga, colérico, lanzando un ataque contra Ranma. —¡¡KHYYAAAAAA!! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a apostar a Akane?!! ¡¡Maldito!!

—¿A Akane? ¡AAAH! ¡No! ¡Esperaaaaa!

-CRONK-

CLÍNICA ONO –traumatología, acupuntura, moxa-

—¿Qué sucede, Akane? —Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su semblante era claramente triste. No era la primera vez que Akane iba a ver al doctor para desahogarse, y él sabía cual era el motivo de la improvisada visita de Akane.

—Docto-o-o-or —sollozaba ella.

—Vamos, vamos, tranquila.

—No lo aguanto más. ¿Por qué tiene que burlarse de mí de esa manera?

—Espera. Te traeré una taza de té.

Unos minutos más tarde, sentada a la mesa frente a una taza de té, Akane se encontraba más tranquila.

—...de modo —dijo el doctor— que ¿Ukyô y Ranma se abrazaron esta mañana delante de toda la clase?

—Aha —asintió ella, cabizbaja.

—Mmmmhhh... y dices que fue justo después de probar un okonomiyaki de Ukyô. —El doctor Tôfû permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pensativo, y de repente, como un resorte, se levantó de la silla dando un grito ahogado. —¡Ah! ¡¡Qué técnica más temible!!

Akane lo miraba fíjamente, asombrada por el súbito cambio en la expresión normalmente tranquila del doctor.

—Doctor, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Akane ¿alguien más comió de ese okonomiyaki?

—Pues... no sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Eso importa?

—Puede que Ranma haya sido víctima de una temible técnica milenaria. ¡¡LA TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA DEL SENTIMIENTO ALIMENTICIO!!

Desde hace varios siglos —continuó el doctor—, las dinastías chinas se han servido de esta técnica para influir en las personas que los rodeaban. La técnica consistía en preparar los alimentos con una harina especial, cuyo grano había crecido siendo regado por agua traída ex-profeso de los manantiales de Jusenkyo. En el momento de elaborar los platos con esa harina, la persona que cocinaba podía verter sus sentimientos en la comida. De esa manera, quien más tarde se comiera el plato preparado con la Harina del Sentimiento reaccionaría comportándose de la manera en que lo había deseado el cocinero. Esto permitía controlar a las personas a las que las dinastías chinas temían; estrechaban los lazos con los amigos, y mantenía a raya a los enemigos. Por éso es importante saber si alguien más comió de ese okonomiyaki.

—Entonces... "ni Ranma ni el nuevo saltaron a los brazos de Ukyô por voluntad propia" —pensó Akane.

—Mientras siga comiendo okonomiyakis de Ukyô preparados con la Harina del Sentimiento, Ranma hará lo que Ukyô haya deseado que haga Ranma en el momento de cocinarlos...

"...de modo, que si yo consigo esa harina..."

...pero eso puede ser muy peligroso...

"...puedo hacer Ranma haga lo que yo quiera. ¡Puedo hacer que no se acerque a Ukyô ni a Shampoo!"

...si el cocinero no tiene claros sus sentimientos, si no tiene claro lo que de verdad quiere.

"He de conseguir esa harina"

Por suerte los efectos pasan al cabo de pocas horas. Akane, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Síííí —dijo con un renovado buen humor. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que no había a tendido a ninguna de las últimas explicaciones. —Muchas gracias, doctor. —La expresión de su cara era ahora risueña y tranquila. —Me ha ayudado mucho. ¡Jejeje!

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ryôga y después de haber recibido una soberana paliza, Ranma, bastante desaliñado, intentaba explicarse.

—De modo, que quien está en juego ¿no es Akane?

—¿Pero cómo he de decírtelo? Es Ukyô.

Entonces la mente de Ryôga se iluminó. En su cabeza apareció la visión celestial de Akane recostada sobre un manto de flores, solitaria y abandonada por Ranma, necesitada de unos fuertes brazos que la rodearan y la protegieran, unos brazos como los suyos, como los de Ryôga, mientras en una esquina de la imagen aparecía Ranma con Ukyô agarrada a su brazo. ¡Era una oportunidad de oro! Aquella psicópata de los okonomiyakis era también una prometida de Ranma. Sabiendo que Ranma jamás aceptaría ser derrotado, si le ayudaba a ganar a Burguer, Ranma debería quedarse con Ukyô, y él tendría el camino hasta Akane libre de obstáculos.

—Está bien, Ranma. ¡Te ayudaré!

—¿De verdad Ryôga? —dijo Ranma con semblante serio. —Eres mejor tipo de lo que pensaba, aunque a veces te comportes como un cerdo.

-POK- capón –

—¿A-q-u-i-e-n-h-a-s-l-l-a-m-a-d-o-c-e-r-d-o?

Tras un breve intercambio de bofetones, Ryôga le explicó algunos detalles, y lo citó a la mañana siguiente en lo alto de la colina del parque de atracciones.

—Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento. ¡Ranma, no puedes perder!

—"Perder" no está mi vocabulario —dijo Ranma, levantando el pulgar, adoptando esa postura confiada tan propia de él.

"Prepárate, Ranma" pensaba Ryôga, dejando entrever un colmillo por encima del labio. "Te haré ganar como sea, y tendrás que dejar a Akane en paz ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"¿Y ahora de qué se ríe este?" pensaba Ranma.

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, Ranma se presentó en el lugar que le había indicado Ryôga. Tenía cara de haber dormido mal. En realidad, se había pasado toda la noche pensando. En el dojo Tendô el ambiente estaba muy enrarecido. Sin razón aparente, todos estaban especialmente simpáticos con él y con Akane, como si supieran algo que él no sabía. Akane, en cambio, estaba mucho más rara que de costumbre. No cruzó ni media palabra con él en toda la noche, pero no dejaba de lanzarle miradas... intrigantes. Miradas con un significado parecido a "ya hablaremos tú yo yo". Pero por el momento, tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar. ¡Hoy empezaba el entrenamiento para vencer a Burguer!

—Llegas puntual, Ranma. —Ryôga estaba de pie, apoyado sobre su sombrilla a modo de bastón.

—Dime, Ryôga, ¿en qué consiste el entrenamiento?

—Ju! En realidad es simple, —y señalando hacia un lado dijo: —¡Mira!

-Supermercados Takeshi-

Ranma se puso rígido, con la cara sombría y gesto amenazador:

—Ryôga... ¡¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!!

Allí había un carrito de supermercado cargado con varios kilos piedras y ladrillos, y de sus laterales aún colgaban carteles con propaganda de los Supermercado Takeshi: "Yogures 39 Y/ud; Batidos Glop de pez fugu 214 Y/ud; Especial oferta: 4 paquetes de algas al precio de 3".

—¡No seas imbécil, Ranma! —respondió Ryôga mientras agarraba a Ranma por la trenza y lo subía al carro. —Las carreras de karts de cojinetes consisten en esto. Solo has de subirte al carro y dejarte llevar por la pendiente. Cuanto más peso lleves, ¡antes llegarás! —y antes de que Ranma pudiera decir nada, Ryôga ya lo había empujado pendiente abajo.

—¡¡AAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAhhhhHHH!! ¡EeSsTtOo VvAa MmUuYy DdEePpRrIiSsAa! —Todo el carrito temblaba con los botes del camino, y la visión de Ranma se hacía cada vez más borrosa por culpa del tembleque. El carrito iba cada vez más y más rápido. Los árboles, los bancos, las farolas que había al borde del camino pasaban como sombras a toda velocidad. —¡¡RrYyÔoGgAa, SsUuBbNnOoRrMmAaLl, NnOo PpUuEeDdOo CcOoNnTtRrOoLlAaRr EeSsTtEe TtRrAaSsTtOoOoOoOo!! ¡¡JYAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-KUNK - CHLOOOOOFFFF-

En una curva el carrito se salió directo por la tangente chocando contra una piedra, lo cual hizo que Ranma saliera catapultado por los aires, aterrizando en una charca que había unos metros más adelante. En ese momento llegó Ryôga corriendo hasta donde Ranma estaba.

—Ranma, eres patético.

—¡¡LlAa MmAaDdRrEe QquEe TtTe...!! —dijo Ranma aún con el tembleque, mostrando los dientes con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganar a ese tipo —contestó Ryôga con mucho donaire. Ranma se acercó a él y lo agarró por la solapa.

—Ryôga... ¡¡Date un baño y refréscate la ideas!! —pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de lanzar a Ryôga por los aires en dirección a la charca, Ranma oyó un ruído bastante fuerte que no sabía reconocer. Sonaba como algo que se arrastraba sobre el cemento del camino con un ruido metálico. Por encima del hombro de Ryôga vio que se acercaba "algo" a toda velocidad pendiente abajo levantando una polvareda considerable, justo hacia donde ellos estaban. Casi sin tiempo para reaccionar, lanzó a Ryôga volando hacia la charca y se preparó para detener de una patada a lo que quiera que fuese aquello.

-TCHRONK-

El cacharro aquel se paró en seco por el golpe que Ranma le propinó mientras que una bola sonrosada salió volando por los aires, aterrizando al cabo de unos metros con un sonoro POOFFFF. Burguer se había dado de morros contra el cemento, clavando los dientes en el suelo y dejando un rodal de patatas fritas a su alrededor. De un salto se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo. Ranma y Ryôga, que había salido ya del agua con su forma de cerdito, lo miraban asombrados.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó ella.

Burguer se dio la vuelta y la miró con sus ojillos.

—You, girl!

Ranma mostraba la sorpresa en su cara. —¿Quién? ¿Yo? —dijo, apuntándose a sí misma con su dedo índice.

—Sí, tú, la china comunista. ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi entrenamiento?

"¿Entrenamiento?" pensó Ranma. "Estúpido Ryôga. ¿Qué tendrá que ver un carrito de supermercado con lo que utiliza este tipo? Sabía que no podía fiarme de él".

—Sí, mi entrenamiento para la carrera del próximo sábado. Una carrera por el amor de una joven. ¡Haré que ese presumido de la trenza muerda el polvo! ¡JAJAJAJA!

—¡No me das miedo! ¡Puedo ganarte en cualquier momento con los ojos cerrados!

Burguer se quedó parado, abriendo los ojos y torciendo la cabeza. Ranma se había dejado llevar por el celo, olvidando que ahora era una mujer. —Eeeh... esteeeee... —balbuceó juntando las puntas de sus dedos índices.

—¿De modo que tu también quieres participar, redhaired girl?

Ranma se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza riendo, tratando de quitar importancia. —No, esteeee... ¡Qué va! Tee hee hee

—Está bien —dijo Burguer. —¡Acepto tu desafío! ¡Nos veremos el sábado en lo alto de la colina! Haremos una carrera con tres participantes. —Burguer levantó su brazo señalando a Ranma. —Si te gano, ¡tendrás que trabajar tres meses en la hamburguesería de mi padre, en Estados Unidos! —y diciendo esto un cúmulo de estrellitas y de barras rojas y blancas se desplegó tras él.

Ranma se quedó paralizada mientras Burguer se montaba de nuevo en su kart de cojinetes. Con un pequeño impulso siguió deslizándose colina abajo levantando una nube de polvo tras él. Ranma, boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos mirando en la dirección en que se había ido Burguer, notó que Ryôga la miraba, y aunque no podía hablar, Ranma sabía exactamente lo que Ryôga quería decirle.

"Ranma, eres idiota".

* * *

らんま½

Continuará...

karburator


	3. Ayúdame a ser yo

**===========================  
Hamburguesas y patatas fritas.  
  
Ukyô está en juego.  
  
El desafío doble de Ranma.  
===========================**  
  
_**3. Ayúdame a ser yo.**_

"¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago".

Ranma y Akane volvían hacia casa después de clase, él haciendo equilibrios sobre la valla que bordeaba el canal, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, y ella como una persona civilizada.

"Y encima Akane no me dirige la palabra. Está muy rara. No parece enfadada, pero no dice ni pío".

Era verdad, Akane apenas había cambiado una palabra con Ranma desde que éste abrazara a Ukyô delante de toda la clase, sin embargo Ranma no recordaba ni remotamente ese detalle. La receta de amor de Ukyô no tenía efectos permanentes. Éso era algo que Akane sabía, pero Ranma ni siquiera se imaginaba que estuviera siendo presa de un hechizo. Tan solo sabía que por, algún motivo, Burguer le había desafiado a esa ridícula carrera.

"No pienso dejar que ese tragaldabas devorador de hamburguesas me gane y... ¡oh!"

De pronto Ranma recordó algo. Burguer había amenazado con llevarse a Ukyô si ganaba. Éso no le preocupaba mucho; seguro que Ukyô era capaz de librarse de ese tipo a la primera de cambio, pero...

"...está claro que a Akane no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Va a pensar que quiero ganar por Ukyô... ¡Bah! ¡Es igual! Yo conozco el verdadero motivo".

En ese momento, una voz familiar llegó desde atrás:

—¡Ranmaaaa!

Éste se giró, viendo que un objeto plano y redondo se dirigía hacia él. Ranma levantó el brazo para atraparlo al vuelo, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Rápida como el rayo, Akane se subió a la valla, interponiéndose entre Ranma y el okonomiyaki lanzado por Ukyô y cazándolo en el aire. Ukyô, sorprendida en un primer momento, frunció el ceño lanzando una feroz mirada a Akane, que respondió con otra mirada de similares características.

—¿Qué pretendes, Akane? —espetó Ukyô—. ¡Devuélveme ese okonomiyaki! ¡Es para Ranma!

—De ninguna manera. —Akane alargó el brazo y dejó caer el okonomiyaki al canal. Ranma las miraba asombrado, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—¡Mi okonomiyaki! —chilló cerrando los puños delante de la cara. Alrededor de Ukyô comenzó a formarse un aura rojiza—. Maldiiiiitaaaaaa... —Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Ukyô alcanzó su pala y dio un golpe al aire con ella. El sol, situado a su espalda, tan solo permitió distinguir una silueta a contraluz que lanzaba con furia otro objeto redondo y plano. Otro okonomiyaki voló en dirección a Ranma, y esta vez Akane no tuvo tiempo de interceptarlo. Ranma, alargando el brazo sin esfuerzo, atrapó el segundo okonomiyaki.

En la cara de Ukyô se dibujó una sonrisa de malévola satisfacción. Akane la miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos. Se notaba en el aire cómo la tensión crecía por momentos. En pocos segundos se levantó una brisa que mecía los cabellos y las ropas de ambas al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía.

-Mmmiiaaammmm - Munch munch munch-

—"¿Gué es go gue os paha, shicas?" —preguntó Ranma con la boca llena mientras devoraba el okonomiyaki cómodamente apoyado en un muro.

Las dos mujeres desviaron sus miradas hacia donde estaba Ranma, con lo ojos muy abiertos. De pronto, la brisa cesó, el cielo dejó de oscurecerse y las auras combativas desaparecieron. Ahora la expresión de Ukyô era de alegría y felicidad, mientras que Akane mostraba su consternación, previendo qué era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ukyô, también segura de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no quiso esperar ni un segundo de más. De un salto bajó de la valla y, con los brazos abiertos, se abalanzó contra Ranma dispuesta a abrazarlo. Ranma levantó los brazos, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte para salvar al okonomiyaki de quedar aplastado entre su cuerpo y el de Ukyô. Ésta lo rodeó fuertemente y visiblemente feliz, pero la cara de Ranma seguía mostrando desconcierto.

—Pero... ¿¡Pero qué pasa!?

-PONK-

En la cabeza de Ranma apareció un chichón a causa del mazazo que Akane acababa de propinarle.

—¿¡Sé puede saber qué he hecho ahora!?

Ukyô se dio cuenta entonces de que la receta no estaba funcionando. Su okonomiyaki no había surtido el efecto esperado. En ese momento un rayo atravesó su cabeza, haciéndole recordar su error.

"¡Oh no!" pensaba. "¡Me he equivocado de harina! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"

Mientras Ukyô sacaba su plancha y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar otro okonomiyaki "in situ" con la harina correcta Ranma y Akane discutían sobre la finura de ésta y el poco tacto del otro.

—¡Eres la chica con más animal que conozco!

—¡Y tu eres un gigoló desvergonzado y hortera!

—¡Por lo menos tengo más encanto!

—¡Sí, claro! ¡"Encanto" es el nombre de la colonia que utilizas!

-FSSSSSS-

Entre ataque y contraataque verbal, Ukyô seguía manos a la obra para intentar subsanar su error culinario.

—¡Siempre vas por ahí abrazando a la gente!

—¡Te digo que yo no la he abrazado, y...! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Estás celosa, estás celosa!

—¿Celosa? ¿¿YOOOO??

—¡Ya está! —dijo Ukyô levantándose con otro okonomiyaki en la mano. Sin embargo, había estado tan concentrada en preparar este último okonomiyaki que no se había dado cuenta de que Ranma y Akane se había ido. Poco a poco su discusión se había ido atenuando en la distancia mientras se alejaban insultándose el uno al otro, pero Ukyô no se había enterado de nada. Allí se quedó, de pie, con un okonomiyaki de amor en la mano.

-DOJO TENDÔ – Estilo Musabetsu Kakutô-

—¡...no eres más que un mujeriego!

—¡Al menos yo puedo estar seguro de conseguir pareja!

—¿Por qué no te quedas con Ukyô, si tanto te gusta?

—¡Je! Al menos ella sabe cocinar —dijo Ranma por lo bajini.

-WHAP-

—¡Lo he oído! —y dicho ésto, Akane se fue escaleras arriba haciendo bastante ruido y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

Sin embargo, ese último comentario le había llegado hondo a Akane. Ella era un verdadero desastre para la cocina. Por mucho que se esforzara, ni siquiera era capaz de freír bien un huevo. Pasó mucho rato pensando en ello y repasando sus auténticos sentimientos hacia aquella relación pactada. Ella intentaba esforzarse por llevar bien la relación, pero Ranma siempre acababa estropeándolo. Tras pasar algún buen rato juntos aquel zángano siempre acababa haciendo o diciendo algo que rompía cualquier atisbo de romanticismo "¡Idiota!". Si; ella era poco delicada, pero Ranma tenía la delicadeza de una alpargata. Parecía que todos sus esfuerzos por agradarle eran inútiles. Ella _quería quererlo querer_, y él...

Durante un rato Akane se encerró en un espiral de pensamiento negativos concernientes a su relación con Ranma hasta que sintió la necesidad de desfogarse entrenando en el dojo. Se puso su gi ajustándose el cinturón y su cinta roja y amarilla para la cabeza y comenzó a descargar una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos contra los sacos de entrenamiento. Habría preferido destrozar ladrillos, pero el consumo de ladrillos había aumentado de tal manera en lo últimos meses que Sôun había tenido que establecer un cupo de "ladrillos para romper" cada un mes.

—¡¡Kyaaaaa!! ¡Zazazazazazazaah!

Mientras tanto, Ranma, en el cuarto de invitados...

"Pero ¿por qué se tiene que poner así? Si no he hecho nada... Ha sido Ukyô la que... y encima ¡me echa a mí las culpas!" pensaba Ranma. "Lo que no entiendo es el rollo ese del okonomiyaki. ¿Por qué Ukyô estaba tan interesada en que me comiera su okonomiyaki? ¿Y por qué Akane quería evitarlo a toda costa? Yo creo que tiene celos, unos celos que se muere. ¿Por qué no es capaz de admitirlo? ¡Es un marimacho! Y por si esto fuera poco, encima estoy metido en un buen lío. Cuando me enfrenté a Mousse sin la Píldora Fénix no me fue difícil hacerle pensar que podía transformarme en mujer, pero ahora no basta con transformase en mujer. ¡Necesito desdoblarme! ¡Sin contar que tengo apenas cuatro días para construir dos carricoches que sean más manejables que un carrito de supermercado!"

Pues sí, era un buen lío. Ranma iba a necesitar a alguien que lo sustituyera.

"No puedo pedírselo a Ryôga. Es capaz de perder solo para joderme y de hacerme perder para conseguir que me vaya a Estados Unidos y quitarme de en medio. Shampoo... Podría convenirle que yo perdiera como chico. Tendría que renunciar a Ukyô y eso le facilitaría las cosas. Además, necesito a alguien que pese. ¿Mousse? ¡Nah! Es un cegato. Se saldría en la primera curva. Hiroshi o Daisuke... prefiero no meterlos en esto... Seguro que ese Burguer tiene sus trucos. Por peso... mi padre podría servir, pero está calvo como una bombilla. No habría manera de disfrazarlo de mí. Además, tiene arrugas :S , y lo mismo el señor Tendô. Nabiki... ¡ni de coña! ¡Me haría deberle dinero de por vida! Mmmmhhh... A este paso... Ya solo me queda..."

—Akane...

—¿Uh? —dijo esta secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo con tono poco amistoso. Ranma la miraba con la cabeza gacha y juntando las puntas de sus dedos índices.

—Pues...

—No me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Mmmhhh... ¿Quieres que... entrenemos juntos?

—¿Para qué? Tú y tu kenpo... Siempre que entrenas conmigo te limitas esquivarme.

—Esta vez prometo atacar.

—Grmph —gruñó Akane dándole la espalda—. ¡Paso!

—¡Venga! ¡Si estás muy guapa cuando peleas! —dijo Ranma socarronamente, sacando la lengua.

Akane se giró rápidamente y dirigió una patada al pecho de Ranma, pero éste, con su habilidad innata, apoyó las manos sobre la pierna de Akane para darse impulso y pasar por encima de ella con una elegante voltereta. Una vez en el suelo, se agachó y lanzó un barrido al tobillo de Akane, desestabilizándola de tal manera que ésta fue a caer en los brazos de Ranma, que estaba tras ella.

Ambos se quedaron así unos instantes, mirándose fijamente al tiempo que enrojecían, mientras Ranma rodeaba con un brazo la espalda de Akane sobre su regazo. Durante esos breves segundos, antes de ambos se apartaran el uno del otro avergonzados, sus miradas pudieron haber significado muchas cosas, pero dada la mezquindad de la pareja, ninguno de los dos quiso intentar averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos del otro.

—Está bien —dijo Akane, poniéndose en pie—. Sigamos. —Esta actitud confortó a Ranma, que se levantó de un salto y se puso en guardia, preparado para atacar o para defenderse; lo que antes llegara.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos antes de que decidieran parar para tomar un respiro. Se sentaron en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal de la respiración. Al contrario que hacía un rato, Akane estaba ahora más animada. Ambos lo estaban, de hecho. Akane hasta sonreía, de modo que Ranma creyó que era el momento oportuno.

—Akane...

—¿Mh?

—Ehmm... No sé qué pensarás de Ukyô... pero yo no la considero más que una amiga...

Akane no dijo nada. Tan solo miraba.

—Aún no sé cómo lo he conseguido, pero me tengo que enfrentar al chico de intercambio, a Burguer.

—¿Y...?

—Y... Ukyô está en juego en esta competición.

La cara de Akane mostró una expresión incómoda.

—¡Pero quiero que sepas que eso no me importa! —se apresuró a decir—. No me preocuparía que ese tipo se quedara con Ukyô; ella no se dejaría, y de un palazo lo mandaría al otro lado del Pacífico, pero no puedo dejar que me gane...

Akane reprimió sus ganas de golpear a Ranma y de decirle de qué mal se tenía que morir. De buena gana le habría dado una patada que lo habría mandado volando hasta la otra punta del distrito de Nerima, pero sabía que Ukyô había estado usando un sucio truco para conseguir que Ranma se enamorase de ella.

—Está bien, Ranma —dijo ella con tono seco, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Puedo comprenderlo... "_porque sé lo que hay detrás..._" —dijo para sus adentros.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas —dijo él con voz animada. Akane se giró y vio que la expresión de Ranma parecía sincera—. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Un favor?

Ranma comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía el desafío y el problema que tenía para enfrentarse a Burger. Estaba citado a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar por partida doble. Las dos partes de Ranma debían comparecer al mismo tiempo y en la misma carrera, y además Ranma quería ganar tanto siendo chico como siendo chica. Como chico, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar por un tipo que venía de fuera del país, y como chica, si perdía...

—¿Y entonces...? —preguntó Akane.

—Necesito... —casi no se atrevía de decirlo. Sabía que la reacción de Akane podía ser imprevisible—. Necesito que... en esa carrera... hagas... de mí.

Akane se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿YO? ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra?

Ranma se puso colorado. Volvía a juntar sus índices y a agachar la cabeza, mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

—Pues... porque... sí. Porque eres la mejor.

La primera reacción de Akane fue de sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras, pero enseguida su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa. Le gustaba haber oído aquello en boca de Ranma, pero aún le hubiera gustado más si hubiera sabido lo que Ranma en realidad quería decir con ello: "Eres la mejor porque siempre me ayudas a pesar de lo impertinente que soy; siempre te preocupas por mi y nunca juegas sucio conmigo; no intentas engañarme con trucos como hacen las otras; tienes un alma... pura". Cuando Ranma volvió a levantar la vista, Akane ya estaba cerca de la puerta, a punto de salir.

—Akane... —dijo en voz baja.

—Ranma —respondió ella con voz suave, sin volver la vista—, puedes contar conmigo.

Ranma la miraba casi sin creer que lo que oía fuera cierto. Akane se detuvo y giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro, mirando al de la trenza.

—Pero con una condición...

* * *

らんま½

Continuará...

karburator


End file.
